A tender moment is all we need
by FilAng3l
Summary: When timing is the only problem... GCR [what else?]


Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine!

Spoiler: none

Feedback: will be greatly appreciated.

Summary: When timing is the only problem.

A/N: This fic was a response to the June challenge of graveshiftcsi and now I post it here and I hope you'd all like it! it's in Grissom and Catherine's POV. and to make it easier to read the normal one is Grissom's while the italic one is Cath's.

Title: A Tender moment is all we need

_He's staring at me again. I can feel his gaze, I'm very good on sensing when he's around specially when he's looking at me. I've been catching him staring at me, but of course I have never told him or teased him about it. I kinda like the feeling of his eyes on me._

_But you know what else? I want to know, or rather HEAR the truth from him._

"_Gris ..."_

"Cath, Gris we found a match!"

_Oh great. Thanks for the interruption Sara!_

"Okay Sara, we'll be right behind you. Grissom come on!" _I called him and run out the door to follow Sara back to the DNA lab._

------------------------------------

As we all wait for our dinner here inside the break room, I can't help myself from watching her.

I was watching her as she eats, my order hasn't arrived yet so I decided to watch her, she met my eyes, our gazes were locked for a brief moment and she gave me a smile. A beautiful, radiant smile. I should have smiled back but instead I just bowed my head down and looked the other way. I glance up a little again, I see a twinkle in her eye, she's smiling again about something Nick said. I can just melt with those smiles.

_He's watching me. He was watching me eat a little earlier and now he's watching me talk to Nicky, Sara, Warrick and Greg. So you see the whole team and me is now engaged in a conversation, all of us except Gil. Normally I would have made him join us, but since he's a little too busy secretly looking at me, I'm gonna pass this one out. I'll just let him watch me then maybe later when I already feel a little uncomfortable I'm gonna break him out of his reverie and make him uncomfortable ... hehehe! I'm so mean!_

Oh good, my order is here.

_Ooohhh.. Calamari!! I want one of those._

Catherine stood up with her plate and moved to the chair beside me she sat down and without asking permission got one of my Calamari.

"That's my Calamari!" I protested.

"_You don't want to share it with me?!" I faked a sound of hurt and disappointment and I hear my co-workers chuckled at my behavior .. let me rephrase that, OUR behavior. _

"You have your own food" I replied

_So now I give him my infamous puppy dog pleading eyes with a pout. ..... He's gonna give up, in three ... two ..... one!_

"Fine!"

_Hahaha. I knew it, he could never say no to that look!_

That was very unfair; I could never say no to that look!

_Yum, this is one good Calamari! I am now seated beside Gil, I moved a little to the side so I could face the whole team, with my back at Gil, I figured I could let him stare at me for a few more moments before I start to tease him..._

Catherine is now very busy socializing with the kids and the kids are all busy eating and teasing Greg, me, I'm very busy glancing at Catherine and being able to smell her scent because of our close proximity. I can't even concentrate on my Calamari.

_I change my position, now my back isn't at Gil's anymore. I intentionally let my leg brushed with his. I crossed my leg, right leg over left, and it brushed through his. After a few seconds I changed it again now left leg over right – again brushing. He puts his leg a little farther from mine, but that wouldn't stop me!_

Her leg has been brushing with mine, and it's making me a little or rather a lot uncomfortable. I feel very uncomfortable coz I know if she keeps doing this I might just pin her to the wall! There she does it again! And she is very oblivious to this! I move my leg a further from her, I might not be able to control myself!

"_I'm eating too much! I'm getting sleepy!" I said as I lower myself from my sitting position. Well I do need an excuse to lowering myself. Now that that's done I'm gonna try too... _

Her foot is now lying on mine, under the table. I look at her the kind of look that says 'What are you doing?'

"_I'm tired" I said innocently looking as I looked at Grissom. Oh man, that look on his face! I so wanna laugh right now!_

Tired? Yea, maybe that's true, but why was she smirking?

_I couldn't help but to smirk with his reaction! He is so tensed right now ... hahaha... poor guy! But hey, serves him right for always making me all tensed and self-conscious caused by his stares! And now that I've got over being tensed up when he looks at me ... it's time for revenge._

She's playing with my foot. Why is she playing with my foot? I glance up at her, and there she is enjoying her meal while her foot is playing with mine under the table.

"ehem. Uh. Cath?"

"_Hmmm?"_

"uh. Your uh."

"_my what?"_

"nothing." I said with a heavy sigh

_I sit up straight and stopped playing with his foot.._

Oh thank god she stopped!

_------------------------------------------_

_We are now alone in the lay out room studying the photos from the crime scene for probably the hundredth time! _

"_I'm tired, and I'm sleepy and we're not getting anywhere!" I whined as my frustration starts to build up._

"Well that goes for both of us Cath"

"_Do you want some coffee?"_

"Sure."

Catherine and I have been working on this case and reviewing the photos for the hundredth time but still nothing happened! We are now heading our way to the break room to get some fresh steaming coffee.

_I rest my head on his shoulder. It feels so good to lean on him, to feel him near me._

_Hmm... I wonder if this is the right time for me to tell him how I feel._

Catherine is now sitting beside me, she seems to be in deep thought, I wonder what she's thinking about ... maybe she's thinking about the case.

_Oh Jeez! I should have prepared a speech!! This is the right moment, right?!_

I heard Cath sighed in frustration, she seems pissed, probably the result of whatever she's thinking about.

_I want to tell him now, but I'm not yet ready. What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

I just adore this woman, even when she looks a little frustrated she's still beautiful.

_He looks like he's deep in thoughts too. Maybe something about the case or on how he's going to tell me that I'm making him uncomfortable._

I like the feeling of this being so close to her, it feels like I'm in the right place.

_Am I misinterpreting the signs??_

I wonder if she knows how I feel.

_Well, he really looks like he's in love with me. He is very good in hiding his emotions but it's obvious through his eyes and I can feel it._

"Come on, let's go back to work"

_Work, work, work. Jeez! What is it about work that Grissom loves so much?!_

I love my job, this is my passion. And of course the other reason why I love going to work is coz it's my excuse to see Catherine!

------------------------

_As I continue looking at the photos, I notice something with one particular photo to my right, and so I try to reach it._

Wait a minute, why haven't I notice this before? Something is wrong with this one ...

_I'm now holding the photo in my hand which is being held by Grissom. Apparently we have seen and suspected the same thing._

Our minds though very different could really work together as one.

_It's been seconds and my hand is still enveloped in his._

I don't think I want to let go on holding her hand.

_This is really awkward. Though I like the feeling of him holding my hands, I don't know how to react since up to now I'm still not yet sure of what he feels._

We've been staring into each other's eyes for a minute now.

_I'm gonna tell him._

I'll tell her the truth.

beep beep beep

_With the sound of our pagers our hands lost contact like a flash. Arrgghh... this better be good or else I'm killing Greg!_

That kid is incorrigible!

Of all the times!!

----------------------

_As it turns out, his findings were really of help ... of help into leading us onto dead end! _

_I notice the look on Grissom's face, the look which means something just hit him which is actually synonymous to the phrase 'Case solved'. "What is it Gris?"_

I look at her and I couldn't suppress my grin.

I stood up and saunter to the lay out room.

_I jump out of my chair to ran and catch up on him._

"_What is it?" I questioned when I finally caught up with him._

I look at her and led her to the lay out room with me.

_I'm feeling really tensed, I'm not sure if he did this on purpose or not. He's grinning with his arms is around my shoulder as we walk, if this is Greg, Nick or Warrick it would've been comfortable but the fact that he is my boss and the man with which I have a secret really REALLY strong feelings for. _

I grabbed the box from the table and laid all the contents to the table, I explain to Catherine what I just realized.

_He's explaining and I'm not getting anything. Why? Coz right now I just want to hit him in the head! When will he tell me!!_

"Catherine? Catherine? Catherine are you listening to me?" I've been explaining here and she looks like she's lost in her own thoughts.

_I snap back to reality and I saw a questioning look on his face. _

"Are you listening to me?"

"_Um. Uh. Yea, yeah"_

"Where are you going?"

"_Getting some air!"_

I watch her as she left the room. I've been meaning to tell her what I feel but it's always a bad timing and when the right timing comes, something comes up and interrupts us.

---------------------

_I've been starring at the stars for some minutes now. _

_When will I be able to tell him how I feel?_

_-------------------_

I'm standing by the doorway, from here I could see Catherine looking at the stars above. She looks so beautiful. She is beautiful and I don't mean that just physically. She's beautiful coz everything about her is beautiful, everything about her is perfect ... and I just love everything about her.

"Hey Gris, Brass is calling for you"

"You go ahead, I'd be right there Warrick."

Well, I guess this isn't the time yet. But the time will come. After all ... A tender moment is all we need.

A tender moment and all that needs to be said will be said.

-----------------

_Grissom was in this very same spot a few minutes ago. I actually thought he was going to come out there with me. Then Warrick came up to him and now he has left. And I'm standing here alone, as I glance for one last look at the stars, I'm not worried nor confused anymore. I know how I feel and I have a feeling of what he feels. I'm going to be patient till the time comes._

_A tender moment is all we need, and I wouldn't need to hide this feeling any longer._

__END


End file.
